What We Can Be If You Let Us?
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: The 3rd story in my Three Hearts One Destiny Verse! In which Charles & Hank have a heart to heart, and Charles has to make a decision. Alex/Charles/Sean pairing & Charles/Hank friendship. Charles's POV!


**What We Can Be If You Let Us?**

**Summary: **In which Charles & Hank have a heart to heart, and Charles has to make a decision.

**A/N: **The 3rd story in my Three Hearts One Destiny Verse. Charles's POV! Hope you all like this chapter.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **slash. I own nothing.

Charles is pouring himself a cup of tea when Hank walks in the kitchen. Beast halts, staring at Charles from the doorway as if reluctant to come in any furthar. Now that he thought about it. It has been awhile since he and Hank had an any conversation of any sort. Has he really been that much of a brood as Sean was fond of calling him recently?

"Hank," he greets, setting down his tea on the table. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. It's been awhile since we've talked. I mean really talked."

Beast still looks reluctant, but nods. He walks over to a chair closest to Charles and perches himself down on it.

"How is your lab going my friend?"

Beast perks up a little at this.

"Great. It should be finished soon."

Charles nods in understanding. '_At least someone around here is happy about something.'_

"That's good. You look troubled Hank. What is wrong?"

"Raven, I miss her. She just left with Erik like we meant nothing to her."

Charles can feel the resentment for his sister and former romantic interest rolling off Hank in waves. But on the outside he just appeares sad, and lonely, and just plain utterly defeated.

"I never stood a chance against Erik did I? She was always going to choose him."

Charles reaches out to grip Hanks blue furry shoulder to try and comfort his friend.

"I told her to go with him. It's what she wanted. So yes, I'm afraid she was. I still feel responsible for it. I should've been meen more open minded about her true form, instead of trying to convince her that it was best to hide it.

"But you weren't wrong Professor," Hank objects, standing from his chair, pacing like a caged animal hoping for release, Hank continues, "The human race isn't ready for us yet. Even I know that. Erik can talk about mutant domination all he wants. It's never going to happen. The humans will fear us, and fear leads to hate, and hate eventually leads to war. As a scientist myself I know how creative humans can be in trying to defeat their enemies when desprate."

"i know Hank. But what do you expect us to do about it? I can't exactly call Erik up now and plead for him not to take over the world and beg Raven to come back. I have no way of reaching either of them."

Hank shakes his head, sitting down in the chair again.

"No. I don't want you to plead or beg anyone. You've been humilated enough. I just want you to know that I'm with you on this...Charles. I think hiding is the best course of action for us right now."

Charles feels incredibly touched by Hank's show of friendship and loyalty. Giving his friends shoulder a gentle squeeze, he pulls his hand back.

"Thank you my friend. Your friendship and support means a lot to me."

Hank just nods suddenly looking shy.

"You're welcome. And you do, you know. Have my full support. In whatever it is you decide to do."

Something told Charles that Hank wasn't just talking about Erik and Raven as the scientist stood up and left, leaving him alone again in the kitchen. It is good to know that he isn't alone in wanting to build his school for gifted youngsters, as much as he thought he was at first after losing Erik and Raven to the dark side, for lack of a better term.

A place where children could learn to control their gifts without the fear of being discovered and ridiculed, and feared.

He wasn't alone with his thoughts for long though because Sean followed closely by a hesitant feeling Alex walks in the kitchen and they each take a stand on either side of him. Sean folds his arms with determination across his chest. Alex wants to believe in something, but is afraid he'll lose it like everything else in his life. He turns his attention up at Sean who he just knows is reasponsible for this sudden change of behavior in Alex.

"Okay man. This is how it's going to go down. I'm getting so sick and tired of everyone in this house being stupid."

_'Are you calling me stupid?' _Charles probes, not liking Sean's all the sudden dominant attitude towards him at all.

"Yes, I am. Alex, hey man snap out of it!"

A sudden smile appears on Sean's face as he snaps his fingers in front of Alex's, trying to get his attention. Charles turns his head in Alex's dirrection also and sees the energy-blaster snap his head up, glaring a little back at Sean before looking like he was trying to be brave and gathering his courage like the good champ Charles knows him to be. Taking a deep breath, Alex captures Charles face between his hands and bends down, pressing their lips together. It was slow, sweet and gentle, and everything he thought Alex would be.

Charles closes his eyes and can't help but wrap a hand around Alex's neck, kissing him back, a little more passionately.

"Oh, you guys seriously have no idea hot it makes me watching the two of you kiss like that. I'm starting to feel left out here."

Alex groan, pulling away, and Charles sort of wants to make Sean leave for interupting his and Alex's first kiss.

"You sure know how to kill the mood don't you, killjoy?" Alex probes, seizing Sean by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for an almost angry kiss. It was nothing like the kiss he shared with Charles. It was rough and demanding, almost like Alex was trying to prove something. Charles can feel the protectiveness and posessiveness over them both, but mostly over himself rolling off of his beautiful champ in waves.

Sean's mouth is open agape, after Alex pulls away and the two are looking at each as if communicating telepathically, which Charles knows is impossible. Sean nods, and Alex smiles a little, as if they've come to some sort of agreement between them.

Then Alex is the one taking the lead, kneeling down in front of Charles, pulling Sean down with him, and declaires, "We're yours Charles Frances Xavier, forever, if you'll have us?"

Charles searches Alex's stunning blue eyes, and reaches a hand up, cupping his cheek. Alex smiles, and his breath is taken away, knowing the beautiful smile is for him. How could he say no to those eyes? It was official, Alex Summers has this telepath whipped, as Raven would no doubt accuse him of being. He really didn't think Alex was the sharing type though, so he had to give Sean credit for persuading him after all and proving Charles Frances Xavier wrong.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

Alex nods, and Sean practically squeels with delight, throwing his arms around Charles shoulders in the wheelchair, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "This is so great! You won't regret this Charles. Either of you. I promise."

He looks down at Alex, pleading for help with his eyes, not wanting to have to use his telepathy to force Sean to remove himself. Alex is blushing, but nods, standing up and tries to pull Sean off of him, but the sonic-screamer just wraps an arm around Alex's shoulders too, bringing them in for group hug, which was rather awkward with the wheelchair getting in the way. He sighs, holding Alex tightly with one arm and Sean just a little back with the other.

This was obviously going to take some getting used to, But he doesn't have the heart to break either of theirs anymore and he's so tired of being alone. He just wants to start living again.

_'Goodbye Erik. I loved you once, but I'm ready to move on.'_

He knows there's no going back after today.

**The end!**

Please do let me know if you want more?LoL!


End file.
